The Corpse Dude
by ANNIEtheFRAZZLED
Summary: A good sequel, What happens when Victor dies?


The Corpse Dude ( sequel)

Scene One

Narrator- Victor and Victoria got married at once. They knew, ( or at least strongly thought), that the were made specifically for each other. For months they lived happily in a cozy house in a small European town, very close to the one they grew up in. Victor worked as an apprentice in the wood shop, across from they're small home. Even though he loved his job, sometimes he wished he could play piano for a living instead. Victoria occasionally helped the town's tailor sew. It was the perfect life, perfect for them.

Victor- ( sitting at a piano, in the small living room of their house ) Victoria, dear, do you happen to know a word that rhymes with orange.

Victoria- ( looking up from her needle point) nothing rhymes with orange

Victor- Are you sure? I'm writing this song, and I desperately need a word rhyming with orange

Victoria- I'm sure ( continues to sew )

Victor- ( mumbling ) borange? No, corange, No…( knock at door)

Victoria- oh, I'll get that ( sets her needlework aside and goes and answers the door, door squeaks open)

Victor- I just have to do something about that door hinge, oh, that rhymes ( scribbles that down on his paper)

Victoria- It was just a traveling salesmen. Her name was… Emily.

Victor- ( blindlessly answering ) oh, Emily, uh-huh nice name…( goes back to writing and occasionally playing random notes on the piano. Victoria just sits there, nervously and uncomfortably.)

Victoria- um, Victor. What about Emily?

Victor- The saleslady?

Victoria- no, no, no the other Emily, do, are…( stutters a little at the thought of Emily, ( a.k.a the corpse bride))

Victor- ( angrily, stands up from bench ) Victoria, we've been married four whole months, and your still worried about Emily? Some dead girl who just misunderstood me for someone else. It's over, Vicky, and in fact, it never even started, Emily means nothing to me now. And I can't believe you would actually think I would still have feelings about her. I'm going to bed. ( walks away, so you can't see him anymore. A squeak is heard. ) Stupid door hinge! Ah! Who put that…Ah!

Victoria- Victor? Victor! ( gets up quickly and goes to where Victor has fallen down the stairs to the tiny basement where the bed room was located.) Victor!

Scene Two

Narrator- The tragedy had cost Victor his life. Victoria cried for hours, knowing nothing would be the same. She wouldn't forgive herself for being the cause of Victor's death. She wondered if she'd ever seem him again, she wondered if she'd see him soon, and knowing suicide and depression deaths are wrong, she didn't think so.

Victor- ( standing up, in the Land of the Dead ) what? Where am I ? This isn't the basement?

Voice- why, of course it's not the basement, boy, don't you know where you are? Your in the land of the dead! ( Elder Gutknecht steps out of the shadows. )

Victor- what? You mean to say… That I'm dead?

Elder- of course, you had quite a fall there! ( brushes him off) A little dusty, but dirt never hurts? Right? Actually, your better then ever.

Victor- but what about my wife, Victoria! I have to go back and get her!

Elder- your wife? The dead can't marry the living, boy, it's a law, a rule, that can't be broken. I'm afraid. She's not you wife anymore

Victor- But I have to go back and get her!

Elder- I'm afraid it can't be done. Because of that incident the dead can only visit the living once a month and I'm afraid this month's was yesterday.

Victor- what? I can't see Victoria for a whole month?

Elder- afraid so. So why don't you look around and make yourself at home.

Victor- ( glumly) thanks ( Victor walks ahead, sadly, people yell out things like " hey Victor" and " I'm so sorry to see you here" and " hi, oh.." ) oh, um, hello ( Victor walks over to a lone piano) He did say make yourself at home. ( begins to play Heart & Soul Part I ) sigh( Victor stares down at his recently boney fingers, absorbed in his thoughts, suddenly someone else sits down on the bench, Victor doesn't notice and keeps on playing. The other person plays Heart & Soul Part II ) what? ( looks up at Emily who's staring back at him) oh

Emily - oh, I'm sorry, It's just that..

Victor- no, no, it's fine, it's just that, no ( awkward silence )

Emily- I'm sorry to see you down here, I feel so bad…

Victor- It's not your fault

Emily- I know

Victor- sigh

Emily- you're a really good piano player

Victor- You too, but there's no use, I don't have a heart or a soul anymore.

Emily- (laughs) that's pretty funny

Victor- that's because it's true, and my skin's all blue and my bones are showing through!

Emily- hey, that rhymed!

Victor- ( blushing slightly) hey I guess it did, didn't it? ( laughs a little, Emily laughs too. Pretty soon their both laughing, hardly )

Emily- oh, I actually came over here to give you this, I heard you were… here and thought you might want to keep…him ( hands him package)

Victor- what could it be ? ( opens package, Scraps is inside, he barks) Hey! It's Scraps! Oh thank you Emily, thank you! ( quickly hugs her, but awkwardly stops)

Scraps, it's so good to see you! ( Scraps' barks ) Thank You Emily!

Emily- oh, your welcome, it's nothing really, um, are you hungry? It's about time for dinner? Do you want to go to the Sunday banquet, It's Sunday, right? I mean, you don't have to go with me, I just thought I'd offer because you're new here and…

Victor- going to the Sunday banquet with out would be… delightful.

Emily- great, come on!

Scene Three

Emily- come on, it's over here ( Emily, drags Victor by the arm to a large table filled with skeletons and all sorts of people. Emily sits down next to a strange, bony man. Victor sits down next to her.)

Victor- ( sarcastically ) This is… charming ( Looks around at some of the odd people eating odd things. A lot on the food on the table looks gross )

Emily- isn't it?

Victor- uh ( she cuts him off)

Emily- The land of the dead is so much more pleasant then earth. Everyone is always so nice here! ( picks um bread-like substance ) and the food is good too! ( takes bite) The Land of the Dead is so, wonderful!

Victor- um, yes, I suppose, ( takes a similar looking bread-like substance, looks at it, and takes a bite) yes, the food is much better, indeed! ( Many people are sitting at the long table including Elder Gutknecht, Bonejangles, Mrs. Plum, ect.)

Elder- Thank You, Everyone attending the Sunday Banquet, Thank You so much!

Bone- Yes, indeed, a wonderful banquet, I must say, now I realize we have a newcomer, Mr. Victor VanDort! ( everyone claps and cheers) Now, Victor, do you have anything you'd like to say?

Victor- ( stands up) um, I'd just like to say, that it is… ( looks at Emily) wonderful down here, and it is a pleasure. ( everyone claps)

Elder- well, we should probably get started on the main meal. ( claps, Paul and spider-like waitresses come out holding big platters of food)

Victor- It all looks so… delicious!  
Emily- doesn't it? ( Takes a plateful of food and eats it eagerly and Victor does the same but wonders how to eat most of it. He struggles to eat it for a while)

Victor- Emily, what ever happened to that… maggot, in your head? I not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just… curious

Emily- oh, him, he's moved on to bigger and better things. Sometimes I feel kind of lonely without him, it's hard being alone all the time.

Victor- yes, yes I suppose it is

Emily- This has been a marvelous banquet, don't you think?

Victor- Yes, it has, I wonder what time it is ?

Emily- (looks at clock on wall) oh it's getting late! It's already a quarter past 10!

Victor- it's that late already that late! I had know idea!

Elder- This has truly been a wonderful banquet, but I must say that it is over. Goodnight. ( Everyone leaves except Elder Gutknecht, Victor and Emily) shouldn't you two be headed back to your houses?

Emily- yes, we certainly should

Victor- wait, I don't have a house, or anywhere to stay. I was thinking that I was still alive!

Emily-oh, Victor you can stay at my house, on the couch, if you don't mind. I mean if you want to, it's just an offer.

Elder- That will do until Victor has his own house

Victor- um, sure, that will do

Scene Four

Narrator- So the two went back to Emily's house after the banquet Emily went straight to bed in her room and Victor slept on the couch. At about 2am Victor woke up, startled. He had, had the most peculiar dream…

_( Victor's dream: He is standing at a church, supposedly his wedding day. His bride was walking down the isle, her skin entirely covered so you can't tell who she is. Victor, Thinking it is Victoria, whispers " I'd glad you're going to be my wife again " but he lift's up her veil and it turns out to be Emily, smiling like her own bubbly self. Victor wakes up) _

Victor- oh good it was just a dream. A nightmare, is more like it. Or not? (Victor goes back to sleep)

( Hours pass )

Emily- ( through Victor's eyes, Emily leaning over the couch ) oh, Victor would…

Victor- what? What? No! ( forgetting where he was, and that he was dead, thinking his dream came true)

Emily- oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were away, but I guess not. Anyway would you like some toast, I was making some for myself, forgetting you were here and…

Victor- ( not through his eyes, sits up) oh, um yes, toast would be good

Emily- good ( walks over to the kitchen )

Victor- for a minute I forgot that I was dead!

Emily- That must a terrible feeling. The Land of the Living is such a terrible place! I can't bare to think about it! I just don't get why everyone is so afraid of dying! It is 10 times better down here as it was up there.

Victor- I'm guessing your life up there wasn't so grand. ( Emily looks at him) oh. Right. ( Emily walks over handing him a plate with a piece a toast with a mysterious looking kinds of jam on it. She sits down on the couch next to him ) oh, thank you

Emily- my life before was incredibly awful. ( takes a bite of her toast)

Victor- You mean, before Barkis betraying you, your life was horrible? ( takes a bite of his toast)

Emily- oh yes! From the second I was born, to the second I died my life was completely terrible. I was always expected to live up to my older sister Olivia

Victor- You have an older sister? ( Takes another bite )

Emily- oh, yes! I'm glad you haven't heard of her, because it's like everyone else has. I was always living in her shadow, sigh, ( takes another bite) nobody ever knew who I was, they all knew me as Olivia's little sister. My parents even liked her better, and it was because she was so perfect. She was smart, pretty, bright, and polite, the perfect daughter, the perfect friend. The worst sister ever!

Victor- oh, I'm so sorry. But it's not like your not smart, pretty, bright, or polite. You are!( takes bite)

Emily- Thank you, but I could never compare to her ( takes bite)

Victor- Where is she now?

Emily- She's still in the Land of the Living. One day I went to visit her and her butler wouldn't let in. Her was frozen in fear. ( stands up, leaving the toast on the couch. ) All Olivia is now is a fat, rich, stuck-up, old lady who doesn't care about anyone but herself! She'll probably die any day now!

Victor- ( standing up) you don't know that…

Emily- yes I do! Why do you think I was ever so eager to leave my perfect sister and my parents who never noticed me, to go the one person that I felt, noticed who I was and who I wanted to be ? ( starts walking angrily toward the front door and out it. Victor follows her down the long stairs to the main ground) And how do you think I felt when he left me to die out there in the cold and then murdered me? How do you think I felt when he never came back? ( Victor backs away! And falls down to the ground, slowly stumbling away)

Victor- I, I don't know…

Emily- Oh, Victor, I'm so sorry! It's just that when I think of how horrible my life was I get mad. I really didn't mean to take it all out on you. ( Grabs his hand and helps him up) I'm really sorry Victor

Victor- ( brushing dust off his jacket ) It's fine, really ( zooms outward, like someone is peeking through a crack on the wall at them)

Voice- Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh, now Victor is down here with the rest of us. Now he's dead so I won't have to kill him. Good. You just wait, Victor, you just wait. Bad things will happen.

Scene Five

Narrator- The next three weeks of Victor's death went by quickly. Victor spent most of his time in the Land of the Dead with Emily, and they became great friends, maybe even more. Often, Victor forgot about his life above. Sometimes he even forgot he was dead, because it was so much more exhilarating the living. You could do anything you won't without worrying at all, because there was absolutely nothing to worry about. And to be honest, he had completely forgotten about Victoria. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his death with Emily. He had learned a lot from her, and realized things he never even thought about before. Emily made him think outside of the box, different then he would normally think. Emily was anything but normal, she was almost always optimistic, and Victor loved it. And it wasn't until the night before the last day of the month, the one day this month where the dead could go to the land of the living, that Victor realized he had a very important choice he had to make. He lie on the couch, wide awake, realizing his problem…

Victor- oh no, oh no, what am I to do? Tomorrow is the day where we can visit the land of the living. Ok, Victor, you have three choices to make. You can, 1.) Go to the Land of the Living tomorrow and ask Victoria to drink the poison so we can happily live together, maybe 2.) Go to the land of the living tomorrow but realize I'd rather be with Emily, maybe, or 3.) Just stay here and forget about both of them, no, no, no, not that one, Why in the world would I do that? ( Emily walks into the room )

Emily- Victor?

Victor- ( sits up) yes?

Emily- I was just making sure you were alright, I heard talking and…

Victor- Emily, I'm fine, really, I didn't mean to wake you

Emily- ( walks closer to the couch ) oh, I wasn't asleep, just thinking

Victor- yes, me too, but I guess I was thinking out loud

Emily- ( laughs a little) we get to go to the Land of the Living tomorrow

Victor- Yes, we do,

Emily- If we want to, No one went last time, maybe one or two people but not many. I didn't. Elder Gutknecht doesn't want many people up there

Victor- so, you don't want to?

Emily- no, I mean no I do not, not want to go. Meaning I do want to go. ( goes and sits next to him) I just thought you might want to go see anyone up there, maybe Victoria…

Victor- ( Thinking, so you can here it but she can't) _Victoria… Do I want to see Victoria?… Emily… Victoria… Emily… I don't know. Emily seems as if I'm still in love with Victoria. But am I? Or am I in love with Emily ? Stupid me! Stupid me! Stupid me! Why am I so confused? I was never this confused in the Land of the Living! Victoria… Emily… Victoria… Emily…Urggggg! _

Emily- Victor, are you alright?

Victor- oh me? I'm fine… just dazing off…

Emily- well, would you like to go to the upstairs tomorrow?

Victor- That would be… wonderful

Emily- great! Well ( stands up ) Goodnight, Victor.

Victor- ( stands up and hugs her, Emily blushes and looks at him stragely, but then smiles ) Goodnight, Emily ( Emily walks into the other room ) _oh, great! Not what am I to do? I'm going up, tomorrow, with Emily. Oh great, maybe I should get some sleep before I make this decision. That sounds like a good idea… _

Scene Six

Narrator- Meanwhile, Victoria was miserable, and she couldn't talk to anyone about her loss, because her parents had forgotten about her after she got married. They said that she was old enough to get married, so she was old enough to take care of herself. Victor's parents had moved far away, to have a happier live in retirement, so there was no way of contacting them. Victoria felt all alone in the world.

Victoria- ( sitting in a chair by the fireplace, sewing on a cold April night. Tears are streaming down her face. ) crying, Victor, crying , why did he have to go…crying, and it was all my fault, crying, why did I have to bring up Emily, I knew she didn't matter, it just felt good to get it off my chest. crying. I wish Victor was still here it was only four short months together. I wish he'd come back crying

Scene Seven

Emily- let's get going already, come on, Victor! ( grabs his boney hand and pulls him out the door of her house, down the long stairs, and up the steep hill to where Elder Gutknecht lives. )

Victor- Are we really in such a hurry? ( trying to keep up, but losing grasp of her hand, he stops)

Emily- No, but I'm excited, come on! ( grabs his hand and starts running again until they get to Elder Gutknecht's house, Emily opens the door.) Elder Gutknecht! Elder Gutknecht! We want to go to the land of the living

Elder- Now you do, don't you? Well ok… but make sure to be back by midnight, you have to ok?

Emily- ok

Victor- ok

Elder- It's ten-thirty now, so you must be back here in An hour and a half , got it?

Emily- Yes Elder Gutknecht, we'll be back

Elder- when you want to come back, you have to say hopscotch?

Emily- Hopscotch? Sure, ok

Elder- ok ( cracks the bird's egg and the appear in the Land of the Living )

Victor- ( thinking) _ok, decision time! What will I choose? I HAVE NO IDEA! _

Emily- ( pointing) Victor! Look at the moon! Isn't it just beautiful ( starts to dance around) That's the one thing I miss up here, the moon! It's just so magical and free! And it lets you be yourself! It lets you be who you want to, be Victor. And that's why I love it so much! ( Twirls over to Victor and kind of trips, and falls, but Victor catches her. So her arms end up around him. Once she is sturdy, feet firmly on the ground, She leans in and kisses him. Moments later she stops and kind of realizes what she was doing. Victor just kind of looked at her blankly, staring into space.)

Victor- ( thinking) _I didn't see that coming!_ _Now I'm just confused more. But…_

Emily- um…( trying to change the subject ) why don't you go see Victoria now, she probably really misses you…

Victor- ( still dazed from kiss) what? Oh yes, she probably does. ( starts to walk toward Victoria's house, Emily follows close behind, they get there, and Victor opens the door and Emily stays outside) Victoria?

Victoria- ( looking up, screaming wit joy) Victor! ( runs over and hugs him, throwing her arms around him, Emily watches from outside, happily but nervously)

Emily- ( thinking) _she sure is happy to see him, but I can't tell the same for him… I wonder if he still…_

Victoria- oh Victor, I missed you! ( looks out open door and see Emily, thinking) _I wonder if they're… no… well…_( Victor sees that Victoria is looking out the door, suddenly Emily disappears, as if she is being dragged away)

Victor- Emily? ( lets go of Victoria and looks out door more, she is being dragged away by a man in black, Victor can't tell who he is)

Emily- VICTOR, HELP! ( But the Man puts his hand over her mouth)

Man- shut up! ( The man looks behind him at Victor and starts running)

Victor- Victoria, we have to save Emily!

Victoria- who cares, she's already dead, she can't get hurt

Victor- that doesn't matter, we have to save her

Victoria- so you do like her

Victor- yes, I do!

Victoria- but what about me? What about us?

Victor- I'm not going to let you risk your life so we can be together, Vic, I care about you, and you should know that! You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, now come on! ( Victor runs toward the man with Victoria close behind the chase him into the woods. The man finally stops and takes his hand of Emily's mouth and throws her to the ground. Then he runs past Victor and grabs Victoria and puts a knife to her neck.

Victor- ( shouting) what do you want!…( The man takes his mask off )

Emily- ( gets up) Barkis?… Let her go… now!

Victor- What do you want!

Barkis- I want payback on you for, All of you, because it was your fault I died. I took Emily, because I knew you'd follow me because you love her…

Emily- You do?…

Barkis- So then I took poor Victoria, because she's the only live on left. But not for long!

Victor- Let her go! ( punches Barkis in the face)

Barkis- I'm Dead! You Idiot!

Victor- ( still screaming) let her go!

Barkis- Never!

Victoria- He-lp ( gasps for breath )

Victor- Please?  
Barkis- Never!

Emily- Do it or you'll pay. You've murdered someone before Barkis, and that someone was me. And I'm not going to let you get away with another murder again! Put her down!

Barkis- No ( moves the knife deeper into her throat )

Emily- Do it Barkis

Barkis- No ( Emily grabs the knife from him and Victor grabs Victoria )

Emily- Leave, Barkis, I can't hurt you anymore then you hurt me, you have no other reason to be hear, now go because I hurt you. I can do the impossible! ( Barkis looks around and then runs )

Victor- ( hugging Victoria) Vic, are you alright?

Victoria- Yes, I am.

Victor- oh good

Victoria- Emily, thank you, without you I might be dead right now

Emily- I could tell you didn't want to die. Even though being dead isn't that bad, I could tell you weren't ready

Victor- And that's why we can't be together, Vic, I not going to let you die for our marriage to work out. I care about you, and I believe there's still fun for you up here, without me. And I'm not just saying that, I mean it..

Victoria- Thank you both, really, I could never repay you

Victor- You don't need to

Emily- But it's already 11:00, we have an hour, but I think we should be headed back

Victoria- You have to leave so soon?

Victor-I'm afraid so

Victoria- Will I ever see you again?

Victor- I don't know, Vic, I don't know ( Victoria hugs him tightly)

Victoria- crying bye, Victor

Victor- always remember, I care about you, Now go home fast, you're going to get sick out here in the cold

Victoria- Good-bye, good-bye Emily, and thank you ever so much ( runs off to her house )

Emily- we probably should get going now, huh?

Victor- right, right we should, definitely.

Emily- I'm going to miss that moon, but we can see it next month

Victor- maybe

Emily- ( staring up at the moon) Oh, I love that moon

Victor- And I love you

Emily- ex- excuse me?

Victor- Emily, ( pause, takes a deep breath, thinking) _is this really what I want to do? Yes, definitely, it definitely is! _( speaking) will you marry me?

Emily- Well, Victor, geez, I really didn't see that coming…

Victor- what are you saying…

Emily- well, Victor, I love you, ( leans in and kisses him) it's just that..

Victor- It's just that what? What's wrong?

Emily- I really love you, I honestly do, you're not like anyone I've ever met, you truly care about people, and you're the only person I know that does it quite like you do, it's just that. I want to be free. And I want to remain free, And being married is a big deal, which I don't think I'm ready for. At least not right now.

Victor- But I love you, And you love me? Em, I don't get it.

Emily- Victor, I love you, but I'm not ready to be married, but I'll tell you when I am. It would be tomorrow and it could be a million years from now, but I'm not quite ready right now.

Victor- I completely understand. And Emily, and I promise to wait for you, whenever you're ready. Whether it's tomorrow, or a million years from now, I'll be there.

Emily- And that is why I love you. ( kisses him)

Scene Eight

Narrator- Three weeks later…

Miss. Plum- A wedding, A wedding, We're going to have a wedding!

Elder- Fellow Corpses we are gathered here today, a beautiful day for a wedding.

Man- With this candle… I will lift your sorrows… Your cup will never empty… For I will be… Your wine

Bonejangles- ( from audience) I love weddings, don't you?

Elder- And you may kiss the bride…And now I pronounce Mr. Barkis Bittern and Mrs. Olivia Bittern

Emily- ( from audience) The

Victor- ( from audience) End


End file.
